Catastrophe
Overview Catastrophe is an automatic Primary Weapon. Rapidly fires shots with incredible accuracy, at the cost of reload time. Catastrophe's shots can pierce through and hit multiple enemies. Weapon accuracy allows for medium and close-ranged battles, even being able to sometimes take out long-range players. Shots deal devastating damage that increase in lethality as the weapon is continuously fired. Weapon gives user Defense ability, which creates an invincible bubble shield for a short period of time to protect weapon user. Strategy Catastrophe can devastate opponents at all ranges, making it a highly effective weapon for most purposes. * Catastrophe can be used at all ranges, outputting the same amount of damage no matter how far the target is from the user. * Catastrophe is best used against slow or immobile opponents, as the high, consistent fire rate can output massive damage. * Momentum ability allows Catastrophe's shots to deal higher damage over time, with its final base damage doubling that of its initial base damage. * Catastrophe grants the player with the Defense ability. This allows the player to be protected by an invincible energy bubble for 7 seconds, with a cooldown time of 20 seconds. The bubble stops all shots in its path, deflecting ricochet shots as well. Wall break weapons go straight through the shield without damaging the shield user. ** This ability allows Catastrophe user to become a powerhouse, as it can output its accelerating damage while avoiding most incoming damage. Counters Catastrophe is by no means impossible to defend against. It has its blind spots. * Catastrophe only outputs extreme damage if most shots hit the target, so moving around in random directions while approaching can make the user waste their shots. * Even though Catastrophe has 100 capacity, its high fire rate paired with its excruciatingly long reload time means that this weapon stalls the player after use for a good amount of time. Take this time to defeat the player. * Catastrophe's shield is an energy bubble, so it deflects all projectiles thrown at it from the outside. While an opponent is inside the shield, they can freely attack the Catastrophe user without the hindrance of the shield, rendering it useless. * Catastrophe's average mobility makes it hard for users to run from opponents. Use close ranged-weaponry to take advantage of this. Notes * Momentum is a passive ability that activates upon the user firing and deactivates when the user stops firing. * Momentum increases Catastrophe's damage by 1.2x after 1 second of firing, 1.4x after 2 seconds of firing, 1.7x after 3.5 seconds of firing, and 2x after 5 seconds of firing. This automatically resets upon reloading or stopping the firing. ** In addition, the green projectiles it fires get notably larger and larger as damage increases. * Defense is an active ability, activated by pressing a button next to gadgets when Catastrophe is held. ** The shield lasts for 7 seconds and blocks all shots in its path and ignores wall break. It has a cooldown of 20 seconds, and the cooldown does count down even if user is holding another weapon. ** However, if Defense is active and the user switches to a different weapon, the ability will stop immediately and go into cooldown. * A green glow will appear around the user when using the Defense ability. This outline of the player can be seen through walls. * Catastrophe's Defense ability shield has a radius of about 3 players in a row, heads touching. * Catastrophe's shield works by making an area around the player and the player him/herself invincible. Any enemy that enters a certain radius of the player can deal damage even if the shield is active. * Catastrophe's reload time is 10 seconds long, and consists of unhinging the ammunition holder, removing the old ammunition box, replacing the ammunition, closing the ammunition holder, securing the ammunition holder, and a final confirming spin of the minigun barrel to get the gun going. Trivia * Catastrophe is not based on any specific minigun. It was hand drawn with a "sharp, toxic, and futuristic" theme. * Catastrophe's accelerating damage is a parallel to Carnage's accelerating fire rate. * Defense ability is a major counter to 3 cat spam tryhards, while not being much of a threat to more patient and strategic players (which is how the game should be played). * Catastrophe was drawn using the "Drawing" function in Google Drive. See Also Fury Carnage Onslaught Mitigator Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Piercing Shot